villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Julio Asuka Misurugi
Julio Asuka Misurugi (ジュリオ・飛鳥・ミスルギ Jurio Asuka Misurugi) was one of the villains of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon series. Biography Julio was Angelise's older brother. He was described as a man who deeply hated Norma, or people who weren't born with magical powers (or Mana). He knew that Angelise was actually a Norma in secret, and he revealed that secret to the public on the day of her coronation. She was stripped of her title and was then exiled. He also indirectly caused his mother Sophia to get killed during the coronation, and he later executed his own father Jurai because he had knowingly taken a Norma under his wing. He then took over the Empire of Misurugi as the Emperor. Still unsatisfied with what he had done, he devoted the rest of his time to trying to kill Ange. He even used his younger sister Sylvia against her by using her as bait. Ange does fall for the trap, but she was able to get out of it. She then escaped to Arzenal, scarring Julio's face in the process. He eventually led an attack on Arzenal and tried to commit genocide on all of the Normas there so that he could finally kill Ange. Ange confronted him and she then shot him in the leg. She would've killed him had it not have been for Embryo stepping in and doing the deed. Legacy With Ange in exile and Jurai and Sophia deceased, in order to fill the gap in the Empire of Misurugi it's government structure caused by Julio's death, Sylvia was automatically made the new Empress after Embryo awoke her from her endless sleep induced by Riza. However, Embryo ended up taking control of the Empire as Sylvia was still too young and too dependent on others to lead the Empire, making her only Empress by name. The Empire's people didn't even seem to know that their Emperor was deceased. When Ange and Tusk were talking about all the strange things that Ange has been through and everything she learned and the people she met, she brought up Julio, claiming, somewhat remorseful, that she was "unable understand him, until the end". Also when Ange confronted Embryo and stated all the reasons why she despised him, one of the reasons was that he killed Julio. Sylvia believed that Ange was the one who killed Julio, just like how she thought that she the one who killed their parents. However, later, Riza revealed to Sylvia that it was really Julio who killed their father. Appearance Julio is tall handsome has golden brown hair and blue eyes. Later He has a scar on his left cheek. Abilities He is able to use the Light of Mana and he was also very knowledgeable when it came to technology. He was also a master planner, because he anticipated the possibility of him becoming the Emperor if he were to tell Ange's secret to the public. Gallery Cross Ange Julio full appearence.png|Concept Art. Cross Ange ep 1 Julio revelation.jpg|Julio revealing that Ange was a Norma Cross Angel ep 1 Julio.jpg Cross Ange 13 Julio's death.png|Julio being killed by Embryo. Cap2015-01-08-12h17m24s119.jpg|Julio being confronted by his sister Ange. 1cd049ef.jpg|Julio gets his leg shot by Ange. Capt 577.jpg|Jukio has a scar. 95a55382.jpg|Julio shocked and scared. Dc9ce3ef.jpg|Julio being poisoned. Trivia *He was voiced by Kousuke Toriumi. *Julio is the similar of Kamui (Gintama) from Gintama. ** They both have one Younger Sister. ** They both have blue eyes. ** The differences Julio is dead and Kamui is alive. *His character design is fairly similar to that of Clovis la Britannia, a supporting character from Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion. *Ange could have possibly ended up like him if He had not told everyone she was a Norma. Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Envious Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Usurper Category:Cowards Category:Fanatics Category:Male Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Manga Villains Category:Traitor Category:Supremacists Category:Archenemy Category:Murderer Category:TV Show Villains Category:Deceased Category:Homicidal Category:Siblings